


A Lonely Prince

by jasontodd1



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Bad Parenting, Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad, Jason Todd is Robin, Jaytim - Freeform, M/M, Photographer Tim Drake, Robin Jason, Sick Character, Stalker Tim Drake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasontodd1/pseuds/jasontodd1
Summary: "There once lived a prince who had everything but his own parents love"The only thing Tim like about his new house was the boy that he met in the creek out back. Even though the boy isn't around much him loves his bits of humor, not to mention he really wants to hold his hand.(Summaries are hard. Ps tims not actually a prince.)





	1. New Home

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely Based off the tumblr prompt. 
> 
> When Jason lived at the Wayne Manor he was always drawn to the pond connecting the Wayne and Drake back yards. Some times Jason would see the small Drake heir. The few times Jason was able to talk to Tim, he found he rather liked the younger boy’s dry humor. Even when Jason became Red Hood he would still check on Tim. And it became common knowledge that Tim Drake was under Red Hood’s protection. No one has any proof but everyone is sure Tim Drake helps Red Hood in return. Because Hood has new high tech gadgets and no one can track or follow him.

    Tim didn’t want to move. He liked his old house better. The new one was just bigger. Tim sat in the back seat of his nanny’s car with his arms crossed and a small pout on his face. They had already arrived at the new house. The movers were talking in front of the car with his nanny. He supposed that she was making sure everything was set up for Tim’s parents when they got back from one of their trips. They had been gone for a week, and they had most of the furniture moved before they left. All that was left was Tim’s room and the boxes that were scattered in the rooms of the old home. But all that was taken care of now. The men were putting things back into their truck and getting ready to leave.

Tim groaned and unbuckled himself. He had been ordered to stay put but he never was good at following orders according to his mother. He quietly got out of the car trying not to alert the two grownups. When he successfully exited, he snuck off into the back yard. It was huge. There were tall shrubs the rectangle kind that people cut shapes into. The grass was really green even though it was the fall and if you went back far enough, there was a little brook. His parents didn’t like him going back there. He had managed it only once when they were looking at the house. It was a clear shot to the brook, through a little forested area and some shrubs, and bam, a brook!

Tim made his way through the bushes only to find someone else at the brook. A boy, he was older than Tim. Maybe like, eleven. 

“Who are you?” the other boy questioned, he was squatting ankle deep in the brook. He held a stick in his hand and looked to be jabbing at something. Tim couldn’t see what it was poking at. He merely stared at the other boy. He didn’t know how to reply, he didn’t think that any other kids would be around here. He felt his face beginning to heat up in embarrassment.

“Oh, I-I’m sorry.” Tim’s voice was restrained, a contrast to the other boy’s louder voice. Tim felt like he maybe wasn’t supposed to be at the brook. But he guessed that it was part of their property. He turned around and started to leave.

“Hey, wait!” Tim heard the voice followed by splashing. Precisely as he turned around, he felt a hand on his shoulder. The other boy has a strong grip on him stronger than he expected and he flinched. It felt like when his father grabbed him. “Hey, I didn’t mean to startle you. I just didn’t know there were other people round here.” Tim turned to face the other boy, he was a lot taller than Tim expected. But Tim was also short for his age. “My names Jason, I live in Wayne Manor.” Jason took his hand off Tim’s shoulder and pointed behind him with his thumb.

“M-My name's Tim.” He said and backed up a step. Making sure to be just out of the other reach. “And I should go, I shouldn’t be out here in the first place.” Tim gave a modest smile, then turned and ran across the yard and back to the front. The moving company was gone. But his nanny’s car was still there. He walked up the brick stairs trying to get his breathing in order. Perhaps he could pretend that he just went exploring in the house. After all the home did have over eight bedrooms among many other rooms. But unluckily, his nanny was waiting at the door once he stepped in.

“Where were you?” she questioned in a dangerous tone, her eyes narrowed. Tim looked back at the door. No, she could outrun him. He looked down at the ground and sighed.

“I ran to the brook out back.” He admitted, and rolled his eyes when she gasped and started to fuss him out. They were things he’s heard before, ‘You shouldn’t be outside’. ‘Don’t run.’ ‘Come away from that there could be germs.’ He waited for her to get to a good place and interrupted her. “I need to take my medicine.” That caused her to shut it. She sighed exasperatedly and turned to the kitchen grabbing Tim and pulling him along with her. 

She pulled him over to the kitchen counter and reached into an overhead cabinet. Pulling out an orange pill bottle. When she put the pills in his outstretched hand Tim almost gagged. He hated these. They were huge. He dropped his arm to his side as his nanny turned to fetch him a drink. He places the two pills in his pocket and clenched his fist. She turned back with a cup of water and handed it to him. Tim put his hand to his mouth like he was taking the pills then chased it with the water.

He drank the remainder of the water, then opened his mouth wide and moved his tongue so she could see inside his mouth. She pressed her lips together as she squatted down to Tim’s level.

“Ok, I have to leave now. It's four pm you should get to bed at around eight OK? Make sure you take your medicine again in about two hours.” After that, she grabbed her purse and headed to the door. Not even looking back as she left. He knew she wouldn't be back for the night. Tim rolled his eyes and got the pills out of his pocket and threw them in the trash. He didn't like the medicine so he didn't take it. 

This was normal for him, he had three nannies’ in the past four months. They weren’t very good. He didn’t think that his parents really cared to get him a good nanny. He shrugged at his own thoughts and set about exploring his new home. It really was bigger. But it was older. Tim could tell by looking at the paintings. She didn’t like it. She said it made the home feel a certain type of way. Tim didn’t understand that, but he also didn’t care. He walked to his bedroom which was up the stairs and to the right down a rather long hallway. His new bedroom was huge. At least twice the size of his other room. But he still doesn’t like it. It’s just more room to himself.

Tim sighed and pulled out his laptop. Well, it wasn’t his. He took it from his father’s office before they left. His father had like three. He didn’t really like playing games on the computer. He had a more unusual pastime. He liked to try hacking into his father’s company. He hasn’t done it yet. But he thinks he’s getting close. Tim worked until nine on his hacking. He had made progress. Disabled a few firewalls and even figured out how to cover his tracks after.

But now, it was late. And he was technically supposed to be in bed already. But he had plans for the night. He was going robin hunting. This was his favorite pass time, and he could only do it when his parents left. Which was often but that didn’t matter. Tim got up from his seat in his bed and grabbed his camera and pulled on a red hoodie. He walked down his stairs at a faster than normal pace, even though no one was home but him, he was still excited about tonight. He started the trek out of the house and into Gotham. It was about an hours walk. Which is why he left earlier than needed. Batman and Robin almost always passed the slums at least once a night on their patrols.

And speaking of Robin. Tim noticed a change in him. well quite a few changes. The biggest of which was that Robin wasn’t the same Robin from the year prior. He was obviously younger, and his voice was higher, and well, he was more aggressive. The newer Robin also didn't do as many flips and tricks. He relied on his strength. And Tim could tell he had a lot of it. The new Robin also acted different. The previous one talked a lot, he could come up with a one liner for almost anything and keep it clean. The new Robin though, he talked a little less at least in the bather with criminals. 

He climbed up a fire escape so he could get up on the roof for a better view. He couldn’t stay too long. Gotham came alive at night, and it wasn’t really a nice place for a nine-year-old to be walking around. After waiting around a while Tim moved to a darker corner of the roof as he heard the snap of a wire. They were coming. Tim moved his camera up to his face ready to take the shoot. When the moment came Batman and Robin soared over the gap in the building. He took a few pictures. He would’ve taken more but the camera was loud. The shutter sound was on. And Robins head turned in his direction. Tim could’ve sworn they locked eyes but he couldn’t have been sure since the pair went on their way.

He stayed put for a few minutes just to make sure that nothing went wrong. And when nothing happened Tim climbed down the fire escape. He began walking back. The streets were colder than before. He was getting a bad feeling. So he moved and tried to stay in the shadows and held his camera close to himself. He spotted a man at the next corner, he didn’t looks like a criminal but he was still a bigger guy. Tim considered turning around and walking another way. 

Tim feared the worse when he felt a large hand come down on his shoulder and turn him around. He looked up at one of the four men there. Then down to the camera around his neck. He knew that's what they would want the camera was high tech and cost at least 500 dollars. 

“Hand it over and you won't get hurt kid.” the middle one spat out, smirks painted on their faces. Tim looked behind him he could make a run for it. There was an alley way up ahead where he could climb a fire escape and flee on the roof tops just like Robin.

With a plan in mind Tim bolted towards the alley. The men hesitated for only a second before chasing after him. Tim didn’t pause to look behind him, he just keep running till he he reached the fire escape. Or where the fire escape was supposed to be.

Tim growled under his breath and turned around to face the men. They were standing at the opening of the alley and they didn't look to happy. “Enough games kid give us what we want or else.” the taller of the four said. 

Tim shook his head, quickly and curled into himself. This camera had some of his favorite pictures of the Dynamic Duo on it. He wouldn't give it up. The men closed in around him and Tim started trembling. They'd take his camera and maybe even hurt him. And if they hurt him then his parents would find out that he didn't stay in the house. And he would never be able to watch Robin again. 

“Hey! Pick on someone your own size assholes!” the men turned around to face the new voice. Tim would've taken a picture if he wasn't so frightened. There was Robin in the flesh. Right in front of him! 

One of the men just grunted in disbelief and started forward. Robin just smiled with a hand on his hip. He made a quick remark and took off towards the middle man. Robin kicked one of the men in the knee. Just hard enough to shook him, but not to cause serious injury. Tim slowly brought the camera up to his face and snapped a shot of Robin kicking the third man in the jaw. Robin pushed off that man and punched another on his way to the ground. 

This Robin was skilled. He fought with precision. Something the other Robin brushed over, choosing instead to fight with flips and little tricks. Tim snapped another picture just as Robin gave a man an uppercut to the mouth. Then he stood in fanboyish awe as robin made his way over to him.

“You alright?” his voice grew soft, comforting in a way. When Tim didn’t answer, Robin placed a gentle hand on Tim’s arm. “Let’s get you home. Ok? You shouldn’t be walking around at night taking pictures.” Tim could tell by the way his mask moved that Robin winked at him.

“Y-You saw me!?” Tim said loudly and flushed red with embarrassment. Robin just laughed and nodded. Tim thought his laugh was pretty in a weird way. He wanted him to do it again.

“Yes, but don’t worry. I’ll keep it our little secret if you promise not to follow us around.” His face hardened just a bit letting Tim know that he wasn’t joking around. “If I see you following us again I’ll have to tell the Bats and that won’t be fun for either of us.” Tim nodded quickly. Maybe he should stop taking pictures. But then he wouldn’t have anything to do while he was home.

“I can hear you thinking kid.” Robin huffed a laugh and looked to be rolling his eyes. He held up his pinkie. “Swear it. Swear that I won’t see you following us late at night again.” Tim sighed but nodded and grabbed Robin's’ pinkie with his own.

 

“I swear”


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason's point of view, Jason is a dork, all good stuff. i wasn't going to continue with this story but even after a year i was getting people asking when and if i was going to continue it so i just decided that hey. lets try it. and this was really fun to write. i have a few other stories that i'm writing at the moment as well.

Jason walked him to his house he was a bit upset if he were going, to be honest with himself, Bruce let Dick have a motorbike when he passed six months of training and he was at a year and he just got solo patrol privileges. So if he had a motorbike like Dick had then he would have had the kid home by now, but at least this gave him some time to watch the kids actions and watch him a bit more, he recognized the kid as the shy one from the creek. 

“Soo how long have you been following us?” Jason wanted to rewind and take that back, not the best question to start off with. Since the kid was already really shaky.

“Not long,” Tim responded with a timid shrug. Jason noticed the flat tone Tim spoke with, the kid must have really thought he was good at lying. 

“Sorry,” he said sheepishly, “ not the best question to start out with, let’s see.” He paused, “So what's ya name?” 

“Tim.”

“Cool name Tim-” 

“Am I in trouble?” Tim's voice was small, even more so than when the pair were at the creek. Jason looked down at him and he was looking up at him with the biggest tear-filled blue eyes Jason had ever seen. It was at this moment he really wished he was someone else, like Dick or even Bruce. He wasn't the best at consoling crying kids. 

“Nah you ain’t in trouble,” Tim turned his face away from him but he could see him wipe away a few tears. “I ain't gonna tell the Bat nothing, cuz you swore that you wouldn't keep at it, right?” He used a softer voice like the one bruce used on kids. He watched Tim's shoulders relax. score!

“Y-yeah I won't do it again,” Tim spoke evenly and toneless, Jason almost broke and started laughing, this kid really bad at lying. Just from this talk, he knew the kid wasn't a threat to their identities or even safety for that matter. Tim was so tiny that if the wind blew the wrong way it would knock him over. Not to mention that Tim was clearly just a fan, he had a Robin sweater on right this second and multiple superhero pins on his camera strap. He really wasn't a threat, as long as he stayed out of trouble and stopped following them they'd be good. After this short conversation, Jason decided it was best to just let quiet fall between them.

He also learned some concerning things about Tim from just watching him like he was tiny, really tiny, he really didn't think the kid was any older than seven. That wasn't even the weirdest, when they got to the kids' house there was no one there, like no one. Jason thought that at least a maid or a butler or some would be concerned that this kid wasn't in the house. But nope, no one was home. Jason wanted to say something but when he looked at Tim he was looking up at him with those huge blue eyes. So he opted out. 

“Whoa… this house is huge!” Jason said in honest amazement. Yeah, the Manor is bigger but where he was from anything more than a two-room apartment is huge. 

Tim shrugged, “Sure,” Tim was pouting, even though it was clearly a sad pout, it was kinda cute really. He shook his head took a few steps inside the house looked around. The place was kinda… dead? Jason gave a shrug of his own and turned to Tim. He'd have to come back at some point to try and look at the kid's camera, but for now, Tim definitely had enough adventures for one night. 

“Okay kid how about you get to your room and into bed and I’ll leave you be unless I see you out there again. Which I won’t right?”

“Right..” he watched Tim run upstairs after that, he really needed to work on his lying. 

 

Jason left the house as soon he got the kid into his bed. He couldn't stay to make sure he fell asleep though. He had to get home... er.. back to the Manor. When he left Bruce to investigate the flash on the roof, he had told him he was heading home because he didn't feel well… Bruce is probably back by now, and he will definitely notice Jason's absence. Bruce would definitely be in the Cave waiting for him. 

So Jason, being an intellectual, decided to bypass the cave completely. He changed out front in the yard putting his civies over his Robin suit and taking off his face mask. Then he grappled up to his window, the plan was, that if Bruce came to check on him he’d be in bed sleeping already. His plan was great. He quietly cheered and hopped through the window….to find Bruce, standing there by the bedroom door. 

“fuck... “ he paused “fuck I mean shit I mean damn it I mean… hey, Bruce..” There was only one flaw in Jason’s plan, he was dealing with Batman. He really should have made a contingency plan for what to do in this situation. Fuck.

.“So, where’d you go?” Bruce folded his arms and gave Jason a look of ‘fatherly disappointment’. Jason has been getting this look a lot from Bruce. He watched Bruce push off the wall and walk over to him. He formulated a quick story in his head and went with it.

“On my way home, I stopped a mugging,” he spoke quickly shifting from one foot to another. Bruce narrowed his eyes, and Jason replied to that with a big smile. It wasn't a lie. He was smart enough to know he couldn't lie to Bruce. Even if he considered himself a great liar, way better than Tim. 

“Anything else you want to tell me?” Jason shook his head quickly the giant smile still plastered on his face. He snickered quietly, he could almost feel Bruce getting a migraine. “Ok then get showered and get to bed. You have school in a few hours.” Jason nodded and gave an enthusiastic “ Yessir!” as Bruce walked out the door. He got in the shower and decided he’d skip going to bed tonight, he had studying to do. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Alfred knocked on his door later that morning Jason had caught up on most of his work, he’d make an excuse for the other assignments. “I'm already up,” he tried to put some energy in his voice but he still sounded sleepy. He was afraid that Alfred would come in but he considered himself in the clear when he heard light footsteps heading away from his door, he took a few extra minutes to cram the quadratic equation into his head then got dressed in his fancy Gotham Academy uniform. Then headed to the bathroom to check for any bruising that came from last night.

Jason groaned at what he saw, bruises everywhere. Really though he expected as much, he and Bruce did have a rough night before he took the kid home. He sighed and pulled out different foundations, usually, Alfie would help him with this part but he was already running late and he doubted the butler could do a better job then he could in that amount of time. 

He realized he was wrong when he stepped foot into the kitchen, Alfred took one look at his makeup job and tsked at him. He washed off and reapplied the makeup in a little under ten minutes. It took Jason twenty just to put it on the first time. He was certain the butler was magic. 

“Master Bruce won't be joining us this morning, he has an early appointment that I heavily suggested he didn't miss.” Alfred informed him and Jason was pretty sure Alfred was the only one in the world that could ‘heavily suggest’ something and Bruce would actually do it. Either way, he ate breakfast while Alfred did… whatever Alfred does when he’s not needed and when they finished they both drove to the school. A drive that should have taken twenty minutes when you take Gothams traffic into consideration but somehow Alfred made it in five. Without speeding. 

Jason hated school, well rephrase. Jason loved school, what he hated were the kids at his school. He’d never tell bruce but the kids were horrible. Example A, right now some eighth-grade kid had just pushed past him hard enough so he hit a wall. He said something about a street rat, this kid said a lot of things to him before so he knew the deal. none of them wanted him around, he was just some poor kid to them. he knew the only way to get through would be to just keep his head down and he’d get through it. He sighed and went to his last class of the day, English. English was his saving grace, his favorite class, they were reading the Tempest. Shakespeare, one of his new favorites. He smiled at the teacher as he walked in and took his seat at the front by her desk, soon after the other kids filled in the class started. 

When the class ended Jason was the only one that wasn't jumping to get out of his seat and leave, he talked to the teacher after class which was an interesting discussion. She said he should do less extra work and talk to his classmates more, he really didn't think that was a thing but he said okay and left with a book she gave him, A Midsummer Night’s Dream. Another Shakespeare book. 

alfie was waiting patiently for him as always. 

“I didn't mean for you to take the saying ‘Better late than never’ to heart Master Jason.” he jumped in the car with a sly smile. 

“Sorry, Alfie! I got a new book!”

Alfred nodded and walked to the driver's side and got in and spoke as he started driving away. “Hopefully I'm correct in assuming Master Bruce has not neglected to tell you about the library of books in the manor?” 

Jason laughed and nodded. “I know about those but it's different. I guess.” he shrugged. “ its Shakespeare!” he normally wouldn't be this open with his nerdy side but this was Alfred and he just couldn't help it. He climbed up to the center console of the car and showed Alfred the book

“I see, would you please sit down and buckle up master Jason.” Jason watched him shake his head, so he just sat down in the back and buckled up. “Would it be a burden on you if I read this book along with you Master Jason?” he couldn't help but gasp.

“Really!? Of course!! I'd love to Alfie!” he heard Alfred chuckle and for the rest of the ride back, the pair talked about bruce's hatred for all things Shakespeare. 

\------------------------  
As soon as Jason got home he got his homework done and ran to the pond in the backyard. He really wanted to see if that weird kid was back there. Alfred was talking about them when they got home. The Drakes, they owned Drake Enterprise. There were a few reasons behind the haste to meet the kid again. One the whole he was taking pictures of Batman thing but in honesty. He didn't really care about that, he was just excited there was another kid here to mess around with. Dick came back every now and then… but dick still wasn't talking to him much. So this kid would do. He smiled when he ran up and saw that Tim was there, “Hey Timmy!”

The kid jumped and almost fell into the water. Jason couldn't help but laugh. “Hey! Remember me?” he noticed Tims body position. The kid was ready to run. He didn't want that. “Sorry for startling you, I just wanted to see you again. I think we got off on the wrong start” he said bashfully. 

Tim relaxed a little which was good. “H-hi,” he said quickly. 

“Hey.” Jason smiled. “Hey” he repeated realizing he wasn't sure where to go next with their interaction. “Do you… like books?” gah. Good job Jason. That's not how this works. The kid was probably still reading magic tree house or something. 

Tim shrugged. Jason realized he wasn't much of a talker. Great. an awkward kid mixed with a kid who doesn't talk. He walked over to him a little slow. Since he could tell that the kid was an anxious one and might get spooked and leave. “well. wanna catch tadpoles with me? I know a spot right over there where there is a lot of them and you can find some that are half frog already. C'mon!” he waved at Tim for him follow as he walked through the water. 

Tim followed quietly, Jason noticed a smile so he was getting somewhere. He spent a few hours in the pond with Tim finding and messing with the wildlife.

He and Tim were fighting over the name of a frog that they captured, Jason challenged him to a wrestling match. The winner got to name the frog. Tims nanny found them covered in mud only a few minutes after the round had started, she wasn't very happy with Tims appearance, and kept glaring at him, Jason didn't really mind that the match was cut short. “That means I win and I'm naming the frog junior!” he called out after Tim who was being dragged away by the nanny. Tim had the biggest smile on his face even though he was glaring at him. Which made Jason laugh. “Hey! See you tomorrow!?” the nanny yelled back a no but Tim nodded yes before they both disappeared in the bushes of Tim's backyard. He looked at his watch and cursed. Fuck he was late for patrol.  
\----------------  
In their last round of the city that is when he saw the flash of a camera and rolled his eyes. He really wasn't expecting to see Tim again so soon, Bruce didn't seem to notice which was great for him. He made up some lie and got to separate from B. He circled the area and landed on the roof behind the kid. 

“Yo!” he said a bit louder than needed. Tim was sitting behind a chimney looking at his camera screen. He watched Tim jump and almost drop his camera. 

“R-Robin!” Tim stood up quickly and put the camera behind his back. Jason really couldn't help but laugh at that. 

“I saw the camera,” he rolled his eyes. He knew that Tim couldn't really see this action but he felt like the boy could pick it up in his voice. “I thought I told you not to follow us anymore. I don't want you to get hurt. And you don't want B to find out, he’ll take the camera.” not to mention do a full background check and when he sees you live next door. Well. the locks on the door won't do anything. Tim just shifted and looked at him.

Jason sighed and sat down criss-cross on the roof. “Look, I just don't want you getting hurt… I'll be honest you seem like you've been following us for a while. Am I right?” he tilted his head and watched Tim nod a little. Progress, he could work with that. 

“How old are you?”

“I'm ten..” Jason didn't respond. Wow. ten. That's not what he was expecting. It was older then he was expecting. 

“Wow okay well,” he wasn't sure where to go from there. The whole he's in the double-digit thing had him a little shook. He cleared his throat. “Well, you don't have to, but wanna show me some of those pictures. I honestly wanna know if you're getting my good side.”

Tim answered fast, like really fast, “you don't have a bad side Robin!” he watched him shut his mouth and look away.

The whole thing made Jason start laughing. Which in turn made Tim blush. He smirked and bowed in his seat. “thanks kiddo but really I wanna see”

Tim went quiet and seemed to be thinking it over. After about twenty seconds he walked over and sat next to Jason. He still had the camera, ‘hidden’ and slowly brought it out like he was ready to hide it again is Jason tried to take it. He watched Tim scroll through the pictures from tonight. They started as just the skyline of Gotham, and he had to say he was impressed the kid was pretty good. Not a second later he found out that the kids' actions shots were even better. They were pictures of him and B fighting a group of robbers, the shots were crisp and clean. “Wow…. you really took these..?”

Tim nodded quickly. “Yeah!” Tim let his camera fall back down around his neck. “I-i like to take them!” Jason watched him think of what to say next, the boy was easy to read. “Are you going to make me stop…?”

Jason chuckled dryly. “I already tried, but you are here again. And I have the feeling that even if I tell you no you’ll just keep doing it… I know you enjoy it, but I want to you be safe. And this isn't safe. You’re only ten Tiny, and I'm sure someones at home worried sick about you.” Tim just shrugged at all that... What if… god, Bruce is going to kill me... "You can keep going. But I'll tell you where to be. I'll send you something and tell you where you can meet me. And you can't do it every night. So you're in a safer place and I know where you are. Okay?” Tim nodded quickly. 

Jason chuckled and rolled his eyes. Tim was a little more talkative with Robin then when he was with Jason, he wondered if he should get jealous. “Okay, let's get you home. I'm going to be late again if we don't get going.”

“You were late?” Tim looked worried. “Did I get you in trouble?” Tims already high voice got higher in panic.

“No no I'm fine. B just got worried. He knows I'll be a sec tonight though. Buuuut I still have a curfew. Cmon. we can talk about when I'll see you again.” Jason smiled and started to walk the kid home.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments,kudos, etc they help keep the story's coming!! Thanks for ready. Should be updated every week.


End file.
